My Immortal - Kaname's Eternal Love
by The King Of Herons
Summary: It began long ago, when Kaname was yet nothing more than a weak child. One of the first vampire's had a keen interest in him, her gaze locked onto him forever. Kaname was given a choice, his mother and father or her. He was beaten for his love, and once his love found these scars, she banish his father for all eternity. This is the past. This woman who gave everything to a child.


My Immortal

* * *

Main Canon Character: Kaname Kuran

Main Original Character: Yuria Hiou/Yuri Hiou

* * *

One-Shot

* * *

_**May expand into a full fledged Fanfiction or add into Knight of Hiou if enough people believe I should.**_

**Today's Note:** _Hey everyone. Its Octavia. I want to tell you all something. It's better to be yourself in life since when people find things they do not like about you, there is a change waiting to happen. If you're going to be on the Internet, hide yourself until you feel comfortable telling those about you. Don't speak unless you really want to tell them about you. I'm a bit... oblivious to anything and everything and I know this since someone told me this. If you're oblivious, people won't like you it seems._

_Another thing, those awaiting my Tales of Symphonia fan fiction, its coming soon~!_

_On with the story! Aye!_

* * *

"Kaname...kun..."

"Don't speak. The wounds are deep and the more you spea-"

"Kaname...kun... I... love you... goodbye."

Kaname Kuran, the Elder of Purebloods sat in a pool of blood. The blood dripped down from the hand of his beloved. Her chestnut colored hair, soaked in the crimson liquid of life. Her bright sky blue eyes darkened as the life began to fade from ball gown drench in blood, pierced by a sword from behind. It was an assassination attempt that caused this night's events, as Kaname held the woman in his arms so gently with such care. He bit into his arm, determined to save the woman in his arms and drained his blood into her open lips. The crimson painted her face, as she had no strength left. Not even enough to swallow, nor to even breath. Kaname held up his wrist and bit it once more, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips and force the woman to swallow. The blood went into his beloved stomach, but it would never heal her in time.

Her eyes, barely open as she stared into her lover's with a smile. Her bloodless skin, shining as the moonlight eliminated her face. Her blue eyes sparkled, even in their darkened pools of lifeless aqua as her hand clenched in Kaname's own fell to the ground. Kaname's chocolate tainted red eyes released tears that slid down his cheeks, morning the woman before him without his consent. Hiw will and heart, had acted on their own once more.

"Yuria...? No... please..." he spoke, a begging tone to his words with a careless ring. Kaname hadn't even took notice the words left his mouth. He cradled the woman, Yuri's head to his chest. Running his hand through her silk chestnut hair, tears running down his cheeks. Kaname was ready to give in, he took her in his arms, lifting her like his bride and walked onward. Where he would end up, he knew. But today, he would sleep. He would sleep with his love, for eternity. They hadn't even had a chance to take each other's love. So many experiences that had awaited them, disappeared in only an instant. Within this instance, he became aware of far more than he knew of before. He would never trust anyone again.

"Yuria... you won't die. I'll put us both to sleep, until we are truly needed... my love," came Kaname's sole vow, whispering the last words. He strode down a staircase, wandering into the darkness where a coffin lay, large enough for a couple. Beside it, was a bench that he traveled too, laying Yuria's dying form upon it. He quickly pushed the coffin's cover to the side slightly, and raced to Yuria to lift her once more. He stepped into the coffin, positioning Yuria to lay atop him with her head on his chest before his fangs peirced her neck. Her body froze in time as Kaname pulled the coffin's lid over them with both hands. Here they would sleep for over ten thousand years, undisturbed.

As Kaname closed his eyes, his Mind's Eye began to visualize his memmories with Yuria. The first time they met when she had invited him over along with his mother as children, once more a few days after where she read to Kaname as a child. He remembered how Yuria was always so kind to him, never out to use him for her own goals. She, a vampire known for being the seventh Pureblood to be born unto the world. Yuria Kuran Hiou, Princess of Kuran and Hiou. The youngest of her family's generation, at 16,994. He smiled, holding her closer a he followed her into slumber.

His dreams came forth, memories of the past. A time when he was tired of being with his family. Supressed by all his childish fears. Yuria, was the one to take him away. She took him from his parents, as those below her could not go against her. She had arrived one morning, a gentle tap of her nail against the door to their mansion. Her smiling face warmed Kaname as she crouched down to kiss him on his forehead as a good morning, follow by him running into her arms.

"Yuria-onee-sama!" Kaname shouted, excited to see Yuria's smiling face greeting him in the daylight hours.

"I promised you I would come today, even if it was during the daylight... Kaname-chan," Yuria's soft gentle voice reminded him as she patted him on the head and returned the hug. Yuria lifted herself and Kaname from the ground, holding him since he only seemed to be an eight year old at the time. She carried the smiling and giggling young Kaname into his home, her frilled overcoat being taken by the winter winds and snow outside, flapping as she walked through the door. Kaname rested his head on her shoulder as they passed Lilith and William Kuran, the niece and nephew of Yuria. Both of them glared at Yuria for treating Kaname like a child, as they were trying to teach him proper manners. Yuria smiled at them, her eyes telling a tale of death if they opposed her love for Kaname.

"Yuria-onee-sama?"

"Yes, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname figeted in her grip for a moment, looking down at his hand while tapping his pointer finger together. He was nervous about the question he wanted to ask, that much was obvious to Yuria as she ran her hand through his hair. She adored Kaname, and wanted to do everything she could to make him happy. She felt... Kaname was hers. She was very protective of him for this reason, never letting harm come to her when she was around.

"Well... father hit m again. He beat me too." Kaname hopped down from her hold, lifting the back of his shirt to show bruises and lashes from a whip it seemed. Yuria's face contorted with rage as she grasped Kaname's hand and pulled him into his room. She quickly undid her necktie and pushed her small jacket to the side, revealing her shoulder and smiled then waved Kaname over.

"Onee-sama...?" Kaname looked unsure, he knew that drinking an Elder Pureblood's life was forbidden. He was taken by suprise though, when Yuria grabbed him and held his head to her shoulder and petted his hair. She began to hum a tune, one that told Kaname it would be alright.

Kaname's fangs pierced her neck, and her blood was smelt by Kaname's parents who burst through the door to see Kaname drinking the blood of Yuria Kuran Hiou. They tried to pry him off, but Yuria's words quickly shut them down.

"You will not interfere. If you do, I will have you executed."

Kaname's shirt was off, and his father saw the scars he left behind with a curse. Yuria's eyes bore into his own, glinting red with blood lust. Her fangs found Kaname's neck, piercing the veins. A startled and muffled cry from Kaname was all that was heard, as Yuria and Kaname's fangs began to drain the blood from one another. They drank for minutes, viewing each others truth's, secrets, feeling and feeling everything.

Their fang's left one anothers necks in sync, blood trailing their mouths as Kaname and Yuria kissed out of purest love. The two pulled back, gazing into each others eyes and both knew they had found their perfect half. Yuria brung Kaname's head into her chest for a hug, returned by Kaname while his love began to cry.

"I've held you hand for all of these years, Kaname-kun..."

"Yuria-chan... I don't ever want to leave your side ever again!"

"You never will. Promise." Yuria held out a pinky finger, Kaname's pinky being held up and wrapped around her own. The promise was there and they would never leave each other. Yuria lifted Kaname into her arms, smacking William aside with winds while Lilith smiled at Kaname and Yuria.

"Kaname?"

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

"What is Yuria-chan to you?"

"My Immortal... mine and no one elses."


End file.
